Kill The Spiders To Save The Butterflies
by Lone Warrior2
Summary: Kill him. Destroy him. You've always wanted to." "No, I can't, I promised her." "Do it, just shoot him." "No I won't"... What is this person talking about? Can he disobey the demon? Or will it take him over and devour his soul? (Vash centered)
1. The Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or any of its characters. I only own this particular story. If I add any songs, stores, or merchandise it is likely that they aren't mine. I don't believe I will add any original characters in this book so there shouldn't be any characters to claim. So read and remember that sometimes you must kill the spiders to save the butterflies…  
  
Kill The Spiders To Save The Butterflies  
  
Chapter 1 The Sky  
  
To any normal person it's just another glorious day. The sun's shining with twice its normal intensity, and yet the temperature is cool enough to be comfortable. The sky is a perfect crystalline blue. Hardly a patch of cloud anywhere. It is as if you could plunge your hand into the endless blue and feel ripples around it.   
  
Despite the normal dry climate on the desert planet it seems humid. Not so humid to be uncomfortable however, it is just right. Maybe it would do something to benefit later that hardly ever happens here. Perhaps it will rain. What an sight that would be.  
  
In the dusty town of Jeneora Rock a lone, shadowed figure emerges from the town. He had been there reloading his bullet supply. Even if one tends not to use them, one should always be prepared. Protection is a major factor on this planet, for the desert can be a dangerous place. Bullets are a need for those who wish to stay alive. A paradox, yes, bullets are normally associated with death. However, they seem to be the only means of protection anymore. Sad.  
  
The shadowed figure continues walking on, seemingly in no particular direction. He lets his feet and his instincts guide him wherever he goes. Walking around aimlessly, only wishing for peace.   
  
He is tall, with blonde spiky hair. This man wears a long red coat and a body suit with many buckles, straps, and zippers. He has donned boots, gloves, and sunglasses. Every inch of his body is clothed except for a few of his fingers on his right hand and his head. The sunglasses are tinted yellow and possess a zig-zag shape to the legs. Just glimpsing his face, you would assume the age of 24. He looks the picture of innocents.   
  
What could this man be doing? Why is this story following such a man? He does not seem like a threat, just a regular, harmless passerby. Well, perhaps not regular, but he seems harmless enough.  
  
Would you think the same way if it were said that he has a $$60,000,000,000 double dollar bounty on his head? How about that he is suspected in class G weapon damage? Can you believe that he obliterated the third city known as July over 23 years ago? All of this and more follow him, yet he does not even remember it.  
  
So you start thinking, if he is that dangerous we should get away from him. Run, run for your life, if you get too close he'll shoot your head clear off your shoulders. No, you are incorrect again. This wasn't his fault, he didn't mean for it to happen. He attempted everything within his power to avoid it. This man may have annihilated the city, but managed not to kill a single person in the blast.  
  
How confusing, he has such terrible power and yet appears so innocent. It confuses everyone who meets him, but it is true. He is such an odd man, so kind, so good, and so innocent. Yet of all the creatures on the planet, he has one of the most painful origins.  
  
He looks to the sky and remembers… A crystalline blue sky, so deep, it is as if you could plunge hand into it and feel ripples around it… 


	2. Evacuation

Kill The Spiders To Save The Butterflies

Chapter 2 Evacuation

We begin this story on the outskirts of the third city known as July. A lone figure stands near the city. He is wearing a large brown cloak over his usual attire. The wind blows hard enough to make this cloak flap. He walks into the city pondering his intentions.

I finally get to meet the last person related to Rem. He's even in the same field she was in. Maybe he can tell me more about my origin and myself. I must know what I am.' The man muses.

An awful feeling of dread fills his gut. Something is going to happen today, something big, something terrible. He must drive the people away. This could be dangerous for them.

The man walks up to a couple sitting in front of the town fountain. The fountain is of course dry, but it is still pretty all the same. It is made of stone and has a thin pillar reaching around ten feet high. As he approaches, the two have not noticed him and they begin kissing. He feels guilty about having to do this but he has to, it was either this couple and many others' lives or ruin their moment. He would of course choose the latter.

"Excuse me, sir, miss." He begins. The two people look at him, a little flustered about being beckoned while kissing. This is strange because incase they hadn't noticed they were just kissing in the middle of the town. "I know you won't want to believe me but you must, something bad is about to happen, you need to get out of this city and get anyone else you can too."

"So, exactly what is supposed to happen?" The man frowns and asks him. He stands up and eyes the blonde suspiciously. He is forced to tilt his head up because the blonde is significantly taller than him. The man is wearing jeans and a black t-shirt; he has dark brown hair and blue eyes. The girl next to him is about his height with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a face like that of a china doll. She wears a white tank top and tight blue jeans.

"I don't know, but you must evacuate the city." The blonde man tells him.

"Look pal, I don't know what you have been smoking but I'm not leaving, I'm perfectly happy here." The man says and sits back down while embracing the girl.

The blonde man runs about trying to get other people to believe him, but it is no use; he receives the same reaction from all of them. He sits down in the middle of the town on the dusty ground. It seemed like gravel to his already sore rump, a woman had kicked him because she thought he was lying. With his hands behind him propping up his back and his legs stretched out, he looked at the sky as if asking for guidance. Just then an idea popped into his head. He blinks a couple times, guiding his thoughts through the mental scenario, and he knows it will work.

The man in the red coat climbs smoothly to his feet. He looks at the ground, and then closes his eyes with a small, guilty smile playing on his lips. He reaches into his holster and brings out the silver .45mm Colt revolver. Aiming it at the sky with the same expression on his face, he lets loose three bullets.

"Get out of town everyone, I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" The man cries out. He chases after a large mob of bodies, they fly like a flock of frightened birds. Not even the police squad has tried to stop him; they are all too surprised and panicked to remember their duty. "You should run, I will not hesitate to shoot you if you get in my way." He continues.

When the city is finally empty and so is his gun, he takes a rest. He walks over to the dry fountain and sits in the place the couple had been sitting at earlier. "That was hard... gasp... it left me gasp breathless. At least now I know gasp that no one will gasp be hurt." He breathes out, reassuring himself. However he can never be sure he chased out everyone, he can only hope.

After resting for a while, he proceeds to a large building. Perhaps he can find his answers here.  



End file.
